


After the panel

by little_ruby



Category: Actress rpf, Real Person Fiction, The Closer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, all of The Closer fans still remember that panel from 2011. the one at which Kyra and Mary couldn't stop touching each other. here is my take on what happened after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the panel

Mary was leaning on the sink of the bathroom. She had to come here after the panel to get herself together. The way Kyra had acted during the Q&A had been a surprise for her. Yes, she played along, but just so nobody would get suspicious. What the hell was she thinking back there? Stroking her in public for everyone to see. And damn, she had liked it. So much even that her legs were shaky from excitement and arousal. When she heard the door open, she looked up and watched Kyra walking toward her. Almost predatory. Mary stopped breathing until the blonde pressed her body flush against her own. 

“Were you waiting for me, Mary?”

A whisper in her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn’t answer, couldn’t get any words out. It was the first time that she was this way. Normally she would be the seductress and Kyra would be the one to surrender. But this time the blonde had surprised her. She had never been the one to initiate touches, even harmless ones, in public.   
Mary felt hands encircling her waist, caressing her stomach. Her eyes widened and she found her voice again.

“Kyra, this is a somewhat public bathroom. The guys are waiting for us. What do you think…”

She was cut short when the other woman grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. All that came out of her mouth then was a moan. Her head fell back and Kyra took the chance to kiss along her neck, to lick one straight line from her ear to her jaw.

“Tell me to stop, honey, and I will.”

By the time she said that, her right hand had found its way to the hem of Mary’s dress.

“Do you want me to stop? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

Her fingers went under the brunette’s dress and stroked her inner thigh. And all Mary could do was grab the sink even tighter, so that her knuckles turned white, while Kyra’s fingers had arrived at her panties.

“So, Mary, what do you want?” 

Her breath was hot in her ear and she could feel the wetness between her legs. All was forgotten, the public place, the guys outside, the possibility of being caught. The only thing present was Kyra.

“Fuck me.” 

The words didn’t fully leave her mouth when Kyra shoved her panties to the side and entered her with two fingers. Mary let out a loud moan, thrusting her hips towards the slender fingers.

“Shhh, baby, you don’t want the guys to hear you. Or would you like them to catch us. Hmm? If they would come in here and see me fucking you senseless, what would you do? Would you want me to stop?”

Mary threw her head back so it rested on Kyra’s shoulder. She tried to answer, but her mouth wouldn’t function. 

“Tell me, Mary, or I will stop right now.” To emphasize her words, the blonde stilled her fingers.

“No, don’t stop. Please.”

“And when they come in?” She started to circle the clit with her thumb, adding light pressure on it.

“Not even then.”

That was all Kyra wanted to hear. Her fingers began thrusting in and out of the other woman, while her thumb circled and stroked her clit. Her other hand had found its way back to Mary’s breast and pinched the nipple between two fingers. 

“Come for me, Captain.” 

Kyra knew that calling her this would undo Mary, it had so from the beginning. And this time was no exception. She could see how Mary bit on her lips to avoid the moans that wanted to escape her, her hands had come off the sink and were gripping at her and then she could feel the muscles clench around her. Tightening her grip around Mary’s waist, so that they wouldn’t tumble to the floor, Kyra eased her fingers out of her. 

But when they heard a bang on the door they both almost lost balance. 

“Kyra, Mary, when are you finished in there? We are hungry. Hurry up!” It was Jon who yelled through the door and the both women had to grin.

“Almost done, Jon, we just have to get our hands clean.” 

Kyra yelled back and then put her fingers, still covered in Mary’s wetness, into her mouth to lick them clean. Mary watched her through the mirror with eyes dark from desire. 

“Wait until we’re in the restaurant, honey. I will get back at you for this.” 

Kyra turned her around and kissed her deeply. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
